Karoake Night
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: What happens while Kid and the others have a karoake night? Has my newest oc, Eris!


**I only own Eris!**

* * *

"Ok, Kid, Eris. You're turn." said Maka. The group of Meisters and Weapons, Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Eris had met together for a Karoake Night in Kid's house per Shinigami-sama's permission. Everyone minus Kid and his third weapon, who he mainly used for most of Kid's Soul Resonance forms, as Eris was an extremely rare Witch/Weapon hybrid, had gone. Patty skipped to the small machine they were using that Eris had conjured up and picked a song for them.

"Ooooooooo! This one's perfect!" Patty yelled after a bit.

"Is it symmetrical?" Kid asked.

"Yep!" Patty nodded. Kid sighed and got up, then helping Eris up. On a small screen had the words "Face to Face, by Debby Ryan and Ross Lynch", the song was in english, which both Kid and Eris knew, actually every meister knew different languages, and English was one of them.

"Patty would." both sighed. And then, music started to play. No going back now.

**(Kid's part one, Eris is part two)**

As Black Star and Soul made a path(symmetrical of course) for Kid and Eris to walk on, both singers started.

**"Face to Face" sung by Death the Kid and Eris**

**Kid: I've been trying to reach you**

**Eris: You know I've been working at the Studio**

**Kid: We should write a new song**

**Eris: Maybe they'll play it on the radio!**

**Kid: When can we get together?**

**Eris: Let's not wait another day**

**Kid: Don't forget your Guitar**

**Eris: Got it all ready and I'm on my way**

**Kid: It's been**

**Both: So long since I saw you!**

**Eris: I was wondering if you were even real.**

**Both: Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend! I thought you might be my imaginary friend, you're like a star that landed in from outer space,my world has got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face!**

**Eris: Imaginary friends can't take your place!**

**Kid: I need to see you, I need to see you**

**Eris: With you and me talking… face to face!**

**Kid: face to face**

**Both: Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend,**

**I thought you just be my imaginary friend, you know that no one else can ever take your place,**

**my World has got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face.**

**Face to face.**

**I just wanna see you face to face.**

**I just wanna see you face to face**

**Eris: It's a party everyday!**

**Both: Face to face**

**Eris: You're brighter!**

**Both: yeah yeah yeah!**

**(End song)**

Both Kid and Eris were grinning at the end of the song.

"That was funner than I thought it would be." Eris said before they looked at their friend's faces. Every single one of them, minus Liz and Patty, had shocked faces. Liz had a smug smirk on her face and Patty had a huge smile on her face.

"'Bout time, Kid." Liz said smugly.

"You planned this, didn't you, Liz, Patty?" Kid asked. Patty nodded.

"It was too obvious you two had feelings for each other!" she exclaimed.

"Only you two…" Eris sighed. Both Kid and Eris were blushing.

"Just prove it already and make everyone even more shocked." Liz said, which made Kid and Eris blush even more, but Eris stood on a bit higher and kissed Kid's cheek, which made Kid blush even more.

"I do like you, Kid." Eris smiled.

"I do to, Isa." Kid replied as Patty screamed for another song to prove it. She ran to the machine and set another song, and soon another song came up. 'I think about you by Ross Lynch'

"Only Kid this time!" Patty then said. Kid blinked and sighed as music played.

**"I think about you" sung by Death the Kid.**

**Kid: Last summer we met**

**We started as friends**

**I can't tell you how it all happened**

**Then autumn it came**

**We were never the same**

**Those nights everything felt like magic**

**And I wonder if you miss me too**

**If you don't here's the one thing**

**That I wish you knew**

**I think about you**

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you**

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you**

**Every moment every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**Would you know what to say**

**If I saw you today**

**Would you let it all crumble to pieces**

**'Cause I know that I should**

**Forget you if I could**

**I can yet there's so many reasons**

**I think about you**

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you**

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you**

**Every moment every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**How long till I stop pretending**

**What we have is never ending**

**Oh ohh**

**If all we are is just a moment**

**Don't forget me 'cause I won't and**

**I can't help myself**

**I think about you ooohh**

**I think about you ooohh**

**I think about you**

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you**

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you**

**Every moment every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

Each note Kid sang, his eyes told Eris that he meant it. Eris rushed to Kid and hugged him, Kid lifting up her chin and kissed her. They then heard claps, their friends had become unfrozen and were now clapping for the fact that Kid and Eris had finally gotten together.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this! Just imagine Kid's singing voice... **

**R&R please!**


End file.
